It's My Life
by JstBreathe94
Summary: Avia is completely new to Lima,Ohio. What happens when she comes to McKinley and meets the gleeks?  rated T to be safe
1. It's My Life

This is just an introduction chapter so I would like you guys to tell me if you like it or not.

Link in my profile of what Avia looks like!

I own nothing except for Avia and her family.

The cold water that I splashed on my face did almost nothing to calm my fears. I could see my small delicate hands still shaking. I sighed as I looked at my face in the mirror. My crystal blue eyes that were always getting me compliments, my pale heart shaped faced that stuck out from all the other super tan dancers from my South Carolina boarding school. My perfect nose and my auburn hair that so many told me that I should have dyed blonde. My face was the only thing farmiliar to me.

Everything was completely different in Lima, Ohio.

We'd lived here once before. When I was roughly about one. But had moved to South Carolina for my family longed for a change and to get away from their own families.

I've heard the story a thousand times of how both my grandparents disapproved of their child's spouse and how my parents had wanted a fresh start.

They moved to South Carolina with my brother and I. How they managed that long of a trip with a one year old and a 2 year old is beyond me. but I loved our small house that was right on the shore of the beach. Secluded from all the big hotels and cities that tried to make money off of the ocean.

But here we are once again in Lima. After my mother's parents died 2 months ago, my father's parents moved to Columbus, and my parents both getting a high paid job offer back in Lima, my parents said it was time to come back.

And of course with me being only 16 it ment switching schools and starting all over again. So next week I would be starting my junior year at McKinley High School.

Just the name put the knot back in my stomache.

I tied my fuzzy white robe around me tighter as I turned the light off of my bathroom and walked into my conjoined bedroom.

I flopped onto my queen-sized bed and closed my eyes. I wondered if McKinley would hold any interest to me in my next two years of school. I doubt they had a dance team like my last high school, since most schools in Ohio don't. If not then perhaps I could be a cheerleader. Then again I never liked cheerleaders and I highly doubt they'd like me, the new girl.

Well I guess I'll find out in 4 days and counting.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yes it's short. Like I said this is just a small introduction and to see if you guys like it. Even if you don't I'll probably keep going. The Glee gang will show up in a few chapters though.

Thanks for reading and review!


	2. Keep Me Hangin' On

Chapter 2! The next chapter will be Avia's first day. This is almost like a personal orientation the day before school.

I don't own anything except Avia and family!

I sighed as I stared out the car window at the overcast skies of Ohio. It was very cool for a September day, only in the lower 70's. But then again it's Ohio weather.

My brother, mother, father, and I were on our way to my new high school to meet with the principal and have a tour of the school. Hopefully I won't be as lost tomorrow.

"We're here!" My mother cheered as we pulled into a parking spot right next to the school. Every time I look at my mother I always think how people would never know we were related if they saw us together. My mom had light blonde hair and big brown eyes. In fact I didn't look like either of my parents. My father had black hair and brown eyes and a very angular face. My brother looked just like my dad but with my mom's hair and eyes. I had asked my parents all the time if I was adopted when I was 9 and my friend Caroline put the idea in my head.

"Oh Markus it's so...suburban!" Mom gushed as she grabbed my dad's arm when we got out of the car.

"It is Kate. And I'm sure you'll love it kids!" He said to us. I sighed. My parents were hoping we'd jump into the mainstream of this high school and everything would be the way it was.

I highly doubted this.

We eventually made it to the principal's office. He looked like a nice guy, middle eastern and about 35 was my guess.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Klein. I'm Principal Figgins and it is my greatest pleasure to welcome you and your family to McKinley High School." He said with a smile on his face. "And this must be Mr. Zachary and Ms. Avia Rain!"

"You can just call me Avia." I said with a fake smile on my face. He nodded and turned back to my parents.

"We have many clubs and activities here for your children to enjoy that should help them feel more at home." He informed.

"Oh the kids just love being involved!" Mom said. "What all do you have?"

"We have a football team, soccer team, cheerleaders, drama club, debate team, and a newly restored glee club." Mr. Figgins bragged of his school's accomplishments. He kept going on and on about something called Cheerio's.

What do they have a club about cereal?

"DO you have a dance team?" I asked interupteing his list "Principal Figgins." I added to not sound rude.

"No I am afriad not. But we do have our cheerleaders! One of the best in the country." Figgins added. My mom's eyes lit up at cheerleader. She used to be a cheerleader here at McKinley and had always hoped that I would follow in her footsteps.

"Can we look around the school?" Zach piped up. I'm pretty sure he was just as bored as I was. Principal Figgins gave us our schedules and a map and let us loose in the school while he kept chatting happily with my parents.

"Looks like we're on completely different wings. Catch ya later sis." Zach turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction.

I could feel the blood drain from my already pale face.

Zach wasn't my favorite person but at least I would have known someone here. I closed my gaping mouth and took a deep breath to head off in the direction of my first class.

After walking around for a few minutes, and getting lost a few times, I stumbled upon a classroom bigger than most.

It had different platforms near one wall, a piano in the corner, and a cluster of instruments in the other corner.

Either this is some sort of choir room or I'm in some new reality show based off High School Musical.

"Can I help you?" I quickly spun around in shock at hearing a voice. I met eyes with a fairly young teacher with curly hair sitting at the piano.

How come I didn't notice him?

"I...uh...I'm a uh new student this year." I stuttered. I was not good with strangers...or surprises.

"Oh. Well welcome to McKinley." He said with a smile as he stood to approach me and shake my hand.

"Thanks." I looked at my feet blushing. "Uh...who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Schuester. Spanish teacher and director of New Directions." He said with a smile.

"New Directions?" Don't tell me they have a map making club too...

"It's the name of our glee club. Actually auditions are in a few days if you're interested." He informed it was hard to deny him when I could see the hope in his eyes that I would join.

"I don't know I'm kinda new here." I blurted out.

"Well take some time to think about it and I hope to see you there." Mr. Schuester said before turning on his heels and exiting out the door.

Seriously? Glee club?

I'm not even sure if I could remotely sing. So that'll be one club I'll never join.

I left the room after one more quick look and headed down the hallway. The faint sound of music lead me to what I'm pretty sure is the gymnasium. I peaked in and saw probably some of the most angular dances ever.

When the music stopped I heard the squeal of a megaphone.

"You think this is hard? Try watching it! That's hard!" A voice shouted. "2 minute break then set up again and I want it PERFECT!"

The kids scattered through out the gym. I was practicaly standing in the doorway just watching them.

"Can I help?" I jumped at the acid voice and looked up to a not so pleasant face.

"Do you have any open spots?" If I couldn't dance cheerleading was the closest thing. Her face melted into a smile and she started laughing.

"No." She said suddenly serious. "Cheerios have to be invited to the team. Now get out of my gym."

I left and kept walking down the hall with my lower jaw hanging down.

_Well wasn't she pleasant..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well here's chap 2! The next chapter will be the first day of school so do not worry it is upon us.

Thanks for reading and review!


End file.
